


Where Oreshi sets Bokushi up with Kuroko in order to date him

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Akakuro Ideas [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bokushi, Fluff, M/M, Oreshi just wants Kuroko and Bokushi to get along, Pre-Relationship, oreshi - Freeform, they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko doesn't hate Bokushi, but he doesn't exactly get along with him yet either, so Oreshi decides to try and remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Oreshi sets Bokushi up with Kuroko in order to date him

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. I wrote out a bunch for Akakuro week..... which I missed by SO MUCH OML. And so now I'm posting. Constructive criticism welcome! Thanks!

Kuroko stiffened, something Akashi doesn't miss. "Are you sure this is okay? We only are doing this because it would be easier if you got along with Bokushi."  
Kuroko is happy Akashi was looking out for him, but this was something that wouldn't work without the complete consent of Akashi. “I am fine, Akashi-kun, thank you for your concern. Are you ready to switch?” Akashi nods. Kuroko watched in fascination as Akashi slowly blinked, and his left eye bled into yellow. 

***

Overall the dinner was okay. They discussed books and their mutual love of western food. When Akashi decided to walk Kuroko home, the silence was more comfortable than awkward, although it was still that. Kuroko was going over the dinner in his head, and picking out habits that he’d have to ask Oreshi about when he realizes that Akashi had stopped a few feet back and was crouched by the entrance to an alleyway. What is he doing? Is he alright? Kuroko quietly walked over to Akashi, trying to stifle a sound of surprise when he reached him. Because the absolute Bokushi, the one who always won and never showed any softness, was with a kitten. And baby talking it. And just coddling it and cooing and petting it with such wonder that Kuroko was reminded of a kid who’d just been shown a toy store. Saying nothing, Kuroko got to his knees and pulled a bit of string from his pocket and offered it to Bokushi. 

 

Later when he discussed everything with Oreshi, he found out that Bokushi was actually the more sensitive side of Akashi that craved attention and got it by taking control of those around him, and that was why Oreshi took over during the finals even though he was unsure of the game end.


End file.
